Tarde Demais
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Uma amizade de irmãos dissipada por um amor proibido. Fic em AU. POV de Kanon e Saga. [Yaoi bem leve: KanonxSaga]


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada & Cia! XD Vocês sabem, essa é uma fic sem fins lucrativos. A personagem _Melissa_ é criação minha especialmente para essa fic.

**TARDE DEMAIS**

Clima pesado. Poucas palavras entre nós. Eu, distante. Você confuso.

Era assim que as coisas estavam indo. Não sei por que, mas por minha culpa, aquele clima vinha pesando há dias em nosso apartamento. Quando aquilo começara?

Ah sim... como eu poderia ignorar isso?

_- Kanon, preciso te apresentar minha namorada!_

_Eu estava sentado no sofá, vendo tevê._

_- Ah é? E desde quando você tem uma, Saga?_

_- Como você é bobo Kanon! Está duvidando? Pois ela vai vir aqui hoje a noite jantar. Pode me ajudar a arrumar essa bagunça?_

_- ..._

_- Kanon! EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ!_

_- Ah, tá bom... daqui a pouco eu arrumo. – resmunguei._

Depois daquele dia, as coisas tinham ficado assim. A garota até era simpática, bonita. É verdade, vocês faziam um casal interessante. Ela, mais loura que você, com cabelos quase brancos e lisos e olhos cor de esmeralda. Inteligente, divertida. Mas por algum motivo eu não simpatizei com ela naquele jantar. Fui para meu quarto cedo, deixei vocês a sós. Esperava acordar com aquela barulheira que eu fazia quando levava alguma garota em casa. Mas você sempre fora diferente.

Nós, tão iguais na aparência e tão diferentes por dentro. Mas tão unidos, como poucos irmãos são. Talvez por sermos órfãos, por sermos nossa única referencia daquilo que éramos no mundo. Você sempre me fez prometer que nunca nos separaríamos. Mas eu não cumpri a promessa.

oOo

- Kanon! O que está acontecendo? Você está tão distante, eu não entendo. E também está muito comportado! – você rira. – Que foi, tá impotente e não quer me contar? Se você estiver com problemas sexuais, eu juro te ajudar maninho, nem precisa ter vergonha de me contar.

- Não é isso, seu idiota. Eu não tenho nada. Acho que vou sair para respirar um ar fresco.

- Vai nevar. É melhor você ficar aqui.

- Eu me agasalho.

Eu nem havia notado que era a primeira vez que eu saía sem ao menos te chamar para ir junto.

oOo

Naquela noite eu havia chegado tarde do trabalho do que de costume. Ainda me lembro quando você riu da minha cara quando eu contei que ia trabalhar numa boate.

- Vai ser _stripper_?

- Claro que não! Mas bem que eu tenho corpo para isso. Vou ser segurança.

Você rira ainda mais.

- Aposto que vai bater no outros gratuitamente!

- Fica quieto Saga! Como se você fosse muito diferente de mim!

- Mas eu sou!

E era verdade. Tão diferentes que agora parecíamos estranhos, de tanto que eu estava me afastando.

Então naquela noite eu chegara quando a manhã já começava a despertar, mesmo que os raios de sol ainda não aparecessem, ocultos pela noite que se despedia.

Para meu espanto, você me esperava, sentado na sala, enrolado em um cobertor. Era uma madrugada realmente fria.

- Até que enfim!

- Estava me esperando?

- Claro! Fiquei preocupado. Apesar de você trabalhar a noite, costuma chegar mais cedo.

Sentei-me ao seu lado. Por algum motivo, a distância daqueles últimos dias havia se dissipado.

- Agora além de meu irmão, você é a mãe que eu não tenho? – ri.

Você passou o braço por meu ombro.

- Alguém tem que fazer esse papel nessas horas né?

Por algum motivo tolo, que naquela hora eu não reconhecera, aquele abraço havia despertado uma sensação que eu nunca sentira antes com você. Assustei-me e me levantei.

- Vou pegar algo para beber.

Você se levantou, me ultrapassando.

- Vou fazer um chocolate quente para você. Está frio.

Entramos na cozinha e enquanto você esquentava o leite, eu me encostei no balcão que tinha num canto da cozinha.

- Ah! Tem pizza no microondas. Acabei comprando a mais para mim e Melissa e restaram uns pedaços. Tá vendo? Até inconscientemente eu não esqueço de você!

Sorri, mas para mim mesmo. Porém ainda estava assustado com os efeitos daquelas palavras e daqueles gestos sobre mim.

Ficamos até mais de cinco da manhã tomando chocolate quente e conversando. Mas nossas vozes na sala acordaram sua namorada, que até então eu não sabia, mas estava dormindo no seu quarto.

Eu estava deitado no seu colo, contando as histórias que ouvia na boate. Para nós, era tão normal ficarmos assim. Você parecia feliz, pois eu estava como sempre fora. Nada de um abismo entre nós.

Então ela apareceu na sala, vestida numa camiseta sua que nela ficava enorme, indo até os joelhos.

- Oi, Kanon!

Acenei com a cabeça para ela. Mas senti um ódio muito grande. Seria ciúme de irmão?

Ela se aproximou de você.

- Saga, perdeu o sono meu amor?

- Ah! Estava preocupado com esse maluco do meu irmão!

Vocês trocaram um sorriso. Eu me senti um intruso ali. Levantei-me.

- Estou com sono e cansado, vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite! – vocês responderam em uníssono, me fazendo ficar ainda mais irritado.

Quando eu consegui dormir, o sol já estava bem alto no céu. A noite havia ido embora, mas aquelas dúvidas que haviam nascido, não.

oOo

Dali em diante as coisas só pioraram. Cada dia que passava eu percebia a verdade por trás de todos aqueles sentimentos que vinham me dominando.

Eu estava apaixonado por você. Apaixonado pelo meu irmão gêmeo!

A distância que coloquei entre nós era ainda maior. Passava pouco tempo em casa para evitar aquele clima. Bebia mais do que o normal e estava indo mal no trabalho, quase sendo despedido. E meus dias só ficavam pior quando via você e Melissa juntos. Só de você falar nela, já fazia meu sangue ferver.

As coisas não podiam continuar daquele jeito. Ambos sabíamos disso. Eu principalmente, sabendo por que as coisas estavam tomando aquele rumo. Mas eu não esperava que você me colocasse contra a parede.

oOo

Você me segurou pelos ombros.

- Kanon, dessa vez é para valer! O que está acontecendo? Nunca existiram segredos entre nós, porque isso agora?

- Não é nada!

Você me empurrou contra a parede, olhando fixamente para mim.

- Essa resposta já não me convence mais! Diga-me o que está havendo!

Eu não sabia por que, mais não ia agüentar mais sem dizer. Mesmo que tivesse que me separar de você, naquele momento eu fui egoísta.

- Eu te amo, é isso.

- Oras, eu também o amo, Kanon. Somos irmãos, é natural isso.

- Não é isso Saga! Eu estou apaixonado por você!

- Deve estar confuso...

- Eu tenho certeza! – disse bem alto e puxei-o para um beijo, sem pensar nas conseqüências.

A princípio, talvez pelo susto, você não reagiu, se deixou levar pelo toque. Porém isso não durou muito e você se afastou.

- Isso é loucura Kanon! Pense bem, deve ser loucura da sua cabeça.

E na semana seguinte você anunciou que estava noivo. Foi aí que eu soube que tudo estava acabado. Acabado para mim e para nós.

Eu não queria mais viver, não daquele jeito.

oOo

Nevava. Deixei uma carta sobre minha cama e saí, menos agasalhado do que deveria.

Caminhei durante meia hora, até chegar a um parquinho em uma praça que costumávamos ir quando crianças. Os brinquedos estavam quase cobertos pela neve. Ainda assim, consegui me sentar na balança. Fiquei ali, olhando para o nada, lembrando de tudo que havíamos passado juntos.

"- Somos nossa única família. Promete que vamos ficar sempre juntos, Kanon?

- Eu prometo Saga."

Eu ia quebrar a promessa.

Por que me apaixonei por você? Os laços que nos uniam eram suficientes! Por quê?

- Não poderei cumprir a promessa irmão, me desculpe. – disse e então ajoelhei na neve.

Eu simplesmente não queria mais viver daquele jeito.

Tirei a adaga que carregava no bolso do sobretudo e após a lembrança daquele beijo roubado, desferi um único golpe contra meu peito.

Cai de frente para o chão e enquanto sangrava e sentia minha vida se esvair aos poucos, sonhei com uma vida em que eu pudesse te amar, completamente.

oOo

_Eu vi seu corpo, branco como a neve e sem vida. Não podia acreditar que era verdade. Chorei e esmurrei-o, com raiva. Os homens que iam resgatá-lo me afastaram de perto de ti e Melissa me abraçou, mas eu mal notei a presença dela._

_Por que Kanon, sei imbecil! Por que fez isso? Como pode me deixar assim?_

_Quando me disseram, após sair o resultado da autopsia, que você havia cometido suicídio, não me espantou. Eu já sabia. Havia lido a pequena carta em que você apenas dizia: _

"_Eu sou mesmo um idiota, por ter me deixado levar por esses sentimentos. Desculpe-me por isso, desculpe-me por não cumprir a promessa. Eu sempre amarei você, como irmão e como o que quer que seja. Perdoe-me Saga."_

_Eu já sabia que algo estava errado, ao ler aquelas palavras._

_Vi seu corpo jovem, tão sem vida dentro daquele caixão e dei o último adeus. Quando a terra começou a ser jogada sobre 'a caixinha de jóias', como chamei, tentando tornar tudo menos fúnebre, eu tive a certeza._

_Eu também te amava, Kanon. E agora via a minha mais preciosa jóia, numa caixa a que ela não deveria pertencer. Foi naquele momento que eu tive certeza. Mas era tarde demais._

**...FIM...**

_N/A: Final triste. Eu tinha que fazer pois quando comecei a fic, era assim que estava me sentindo. Depois tive dó de "matar" o Kanon, mas já estava decidido. Nem todas as historias tem um final feliz. Mas espero que tenham gostado dessa! O Kanon ficou um pouco diferente do convencional, mas fiz isso pois chamaria mais a atenção ele comportado e deprê do que o Saga.Torço para que não tenha ficado OOC._

_Reviews, onegai! Beijos e obrigada por ler!_


End file.
